Little Bits of Hope
by livingdeadblondequeen
Summary: A drabble series that is the sequel to The Only Hope for Me is You. Snippets of life for Klaus, Caroline and their family after TOHFMIY.


**Hello lovelies! How are we? If you follow me on tumblr, you'll know that I announced a sequel to TOHFMIY as a drabble series a few months back. Well it is finally here, sorry for taking so long! These drabbles will cover life after the end of TOHFMIY as well as possibly a few scenes that weren't shown from the original story. If you have anything in particular that you'd like to see, please let me know.**

 **Now, onto the first drabble! I hope you like it!**

Prompt: Klaroline tells the family about the pregnancy, they do it at one of the monthly dinners. -Giulia

As Caroline looked around the table as their family finished off the large meal she and Klaus had prepared, she couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. She was surprised her cheeks did not hurt by now. It seemed that she had had a smile on her face almost constantly since they had returned from the doctor after receiving the happy news: news that they now planned to share with Klaus' siblings, just as they had her parents earlier in the day, though in that case it had been over the phone versus face to face.

They had decided to wait until after the meal to announce the news, and Caroline was surprised that so far no one had noticed she and Klaus acting differently. Not even Bonnie. She guessed because they didn't seem to be as obvious as Caroline thought. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary for Klaus to be 'extra' attentive towards her, such as he was tonight, carrying all of the dishes from the kitchen to the table, making her sit after doing a majority of the cooking and the like. Thankfully so far, the twins had been able to keep the secret as well, though she could see they too were bursting to say something.

"Caroline?" She heard Elijah call her name, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Elijah, what did you say?"

"I asked if you had changed your mind about the wine?" Her brother in law repeated.

"Oh, no thank you." Caroline answered, "I'm fine with just water."

Concern wrinkled Elijah's brow, but Caroline only smiled reassuringly at him. Thankfully, his attention was quickly redirected by Katherine and Rebekah. Caroline reached over and took Klaus' hand, squeezing it to get his attention. He leaned towards her and whispered. "It's time, unless we want our news to be found out like every other major announcement we've tried to keep secret."

Klaus nodded slightly in understanding, before turning his attention back to the family's conversation. Once he saw an opening, he spoke up. "Brothers, I was wondering if I might ask a favor of you?"

"Just your brothers? I see where I rank in this family." Rebekah stated as she rocked her infant son against her shoulder.

"Well it entails physical labor and painting, neither of which I believe you are fond of." Klaus explained. "But if you are volunteering…"

"No, I think that is best left to you lot."

Smiling at his little sister's reaction, Finn asked. "What is this favor you want Niklaus? You and Caroline doing some redecorating?"

"We are, the spare room." Klaus said. The room he meant was Caroline's original bedroom, a room that had become a guest room over the last couple of years. They had thought of making it into Caroline's office but instead she had ended up taking over the downstairs sitting room. Now that they would be using the room for something else entirely, it looked as if the decision had been good one, not that Caroline wouldn't have quickly given up an office for a nursery.

"Ugh, Nik." Kol grumbled. "The room is fine, it's not like it is used that much. You don't exactly have a ton of guests going through your house. Mainly just Caroline's parents and they aren't exactly picky."

"That's very true Kol," Caroline said in agreement. "However it's going to be getting a lot of use soon, unless you'd like the new Mikaelson to sleep somewhere else."

The meaning behind Caroline's words seem to hit everyone at the same time, if the looks of surprise on everyone's faces was any indication. Where there had been boisterous conversations going on around the table, the only sounds that could be heard now were the chatterings at the nearby children's table.

To drive home her announcement, Caroline added. "I'm pregnant."

Hearing the actual words seemed to snap everyone out of their shock, and the room erupted in excitement as everyone rose from the table to offer their congratulations. Bonnie was the first by Caroline's side, wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly while Klaus tried to field his families' questions.

"When are you due?" Sage asked as she hugged Caroline after Bonnie released her.

"In September," Caroline answered. "Because of my history, the doctor said I'm going to have to have a caesarian so we'll schedule it when it gets closer."

Katherine was the next to speak up, after doing some math in her head as to how far along her sister in law was. "How long have you known?"

"Just over two weeks." Klaus spoke up.

"Is that why the two of you were acting so peculiar at Zachary's christening?" Rebekah demanded, remembering that something seemed to be a little off about her brother and Caroline that day. Not in a bad way, just a bit distracted.

Her brother nodded. "We had just figured out it could be a possibility, but we weren't completely positive until a couple of days later when the doctor confirmed it."

As the adults continued on, Henry jumped into the middle of the merriment. "Can we serve dessert now? Please?"

Everyone but his parents laughed, thinking that the boy was showing his sweet tooth but Caroline explained after giving her son the go ahead. "The twins wanted to be the ones to tell you the other half of the news."

"There's more?" Elijah asked surprised.

"Because of how far along Caroline is, we have already been told what the sex is going to be." Klaus stated, just as Lexi and Henry reappeared from the kitchen with two platters of cupcakes, all topped with bright pink icing.

"You're having a girl?!" Rebekah said, her voice so high pitched that it scared Zack, who began to cry. She quickly tried to comfort him, but his father quickly took him, knowing his wife's excitement would not help calm his son down.

Klaus couldn't help but smile at his sister's enthusiasm at finding out the sex of the child. He knew she would react this way, Rebekah had complained for as long as he could remember about how uneven the sexes were in their family, even if they had become more balanced as the years progressed. "According to the ultrasound yes, of course given your luck little sister, he could simply be a shy one."

Recognizing instantly that he was teasing her didn't stop Rebekah from narrowing her eyes at him before punching his arm. "Not funny Nik."

"Don't pay attention to him," Caroline interrupted. "As someone who saw the image firsthand, she is definitely a girl."

Chuckles could be heard around the room as the twins continued to pass out their pink confections. As they did, Caroline felt a hand on her arm, and found herself looking into Kol's brown eyes. "I was only teasing earlier when I was complaining, if I had known…"

"I know." She stated.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'd be happy to help with anything you or Nik need, not just the painting and such, but anything." Kol said, the sincerity written plainly on his face.

"Thank you Kol." Caroline replied as she reached up to kiss his cheek before hugging him.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of metal clinking on glass. They looked over to see Elijah standing with his glass raised. "I wanted to take a moment to toast my brother, Caroline and the twins on their news, and to wish them a healthy pregnancy. I know I am not alone in saying that I cannot wait to meet the newest Mikaelson, and see our ever expanding family grow once more."

"Here here!"

 **So, how did I do? I haven't written this universe in a long time so I hope I did it justice.**


End file.
